


Just You Wait

by angelrizen_17



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dean is skinny, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Roman plays football, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelrizen_17/pseuds/angelrizen_17
Summary: Dean is sleepy but wants to prove a point to Roman. Just a fluffy little oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- "I could beat the shit out of you."

"I could beat the shit out of you." Dean mutters against Roman's ear. Roman glances over at his sleepy boyfriend. Dean's eyes were closed and if Roman hadn't known any better he would have guess the blonde was asleep. Roman smirks and looks back up at the ceiling.

"That so tough guy?" Roman says and hugs Dean closer. Dean doesn't resist being pulled closer but he does squirm down to lay his head on Roman's chest. 

"Yeah... one day.. I'll totally beat the snot out of you... and then.. then I'll suck your dick to make it up to you." Dean mutters sleepily.

Roman can't help but laugh at the blonde's comment, given how small he was in comparison to Roman. Roman was a football player and had at least 45 pounds on the skinny teen sleeping on him. 

Said teen glares up at him suddenly. "What you laughin' about Big Dog? Just you wait, one day I'm gonna pin that sweet ass of yours to a mat, and you won't be able to stop me." There's no heat in his voice but a fire sparks in Dean's eyes as he speaks. Roman smirk a bit as he talks and starts rubbing Dean's back as he keep blabbering on about how he'll be the best wrestler there ever was someday, and how he's gonna win championships and prove everyone who ever doubted him wrong. And the more enthusiastic Dean got, the more the fire in his eyes grew, the more Roman finds himself smiling and hoping like hell it would happen, because god did he deserve it. Roman thought he deserved it a lot more than some people did. 

After about ten minutes of Dean's babbling though, Roman finds that the charm has worn off and finally just had to kiss Dean to get the blonde to shut up. Not that he didn't love hearing Dean talk so freely about his dreams, but exhaustion was finally starting to get the better of him and he wanted to make sure Dean fell asleep first or the blonde may not go to sleep at all. Finally the riled teen settles again against Roman and closes his eyes to sleep. The larger male can feel the blonde relax against him and his breathing finally start to even out. Before Dean can actually slip into sleep though, Roman places a kiss on his forehead and gently whispers, "I'm looking forward to that day Deano, so don't disappoint me." 

Roman feels more than hears a soft reply from Dean against his chest. "What?" He asks softly. 

"Thanks Rome..." Dean repeats, just loud enough for Roman to hear before he seems to slip in to sleep. Roman can feel his cheeks heat up a bit, and for once, he doesn't care. He smiles as he himself closes his eyes and very quickly, slips into sleep as well.


End file.
